You and Your Hand Tonight
by loveitall
Summary: Troy and Gabi are alone and Troy wants to make his move, will he get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** You and Your Hand Tonight_

_**Summary: **Troy has the night alone with Gabriella, will he make his move?_

_**Author: **xpinkittyx_

_**Genre: **Romance_

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch watching some horror film.

Troy's parents were out of town so no-one could interrupt them

"Troy, tell me when it's over," Gabi said sweetly nuzzling her head into Troy's jacket

"It's ok, I'll be here," I said making sure she wasn't too scared

"Ahhh" Gabi screamed a while after, "That was so scary,"

"Really?" Troy looked at Gabi's terrified face, "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to," he suggested

"If you wanna watch it…"

"Nah, I've seen it before, millions of times,"

"Thank-you Troy," Gabi said in her sweet tone, "And in return, you're in for a lucky night," Gabi leaned in towards Troy, Troy leaned in too, until our lips met and the spark of electricity passed through both of their bodies.

Troy deepened the kiss and Gabriella responded slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Troy started standing up not breaking the kiss and Gabriella followed, they only broke apart when they stopped for breath then instantly carried on. Troy led Gabriella to his bedroom, where he laid Gabriella onto the bed. She pulled off his top and he helped her by lifting his arms up, he then started to unbutton her shirt and she let it slide off her smooth arms as she continued to kiss him.

Troy was on top of Gabriella, but not for long as she rolled onto of him, Troy could feel her breath against his, Gabriella's warm breath against his, in which he felt safe in. Gabriella unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her legs, Troy kept kissing her, around her neck and on her lips, he unhooked her bra and she pulled off his trousers. When they stopped, they laid next to each other on his bed,

"I love you Troy," Gabi said out of breath

"I love you too, forever and always," he whispered into her ear, he began kissing her again

"Troy, troy…" he heard distant voices "Troy, wake up dude, TROY!"

Troy looked up and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason looking at him, he looked back down to Gabriella, but she was gone, all that was there was his pillow that he was clutching, covered in saliva,''

"Where is she? Where did she go?"

"Who do you mean?" Chad asked concerned

"Where did who go?" Zeke asked

"You know Gabriella?" Troy asked

"Dude, I think you had some strange dream, we've been trying to wake you up for the last 20 minutes and you've been talking and kissing that pillow," Chad said smiling at Troy knowing what his best friend was dreaming

"Not to mention kissing your hand," Zeke added

Troy looked at his bed again and saw he wasn't in his room, he was in his dorm-room and he just had a really good dream, " _God, I'm so stupid, I still haven't asked Gabi out and I just had a really cool dream,_" he thought

"Are you alright man? We've got practice in an 30 minutes," Jason asked Troy

"Yeah, I'll be ready then," Troy said dazed

"See ya man," Zeke and Jason left leaving behind Chad

"So , good dream?" Chad asked smiling at Troy

"Yeah, real good," Troy said smiling his You know what I mean´ smile

"You know you can ask me anything…like how to ask out Gabi," Chad added still smiling at Troy

"What, is it that obvious?" he asked

"Well, ever since I accidentally interrupted your kiss with Gabi in the gym after the decathlon and championships you haven't asked her out and yet I can see you wanna ask her out," Chad started to become serious

"Wow, you sound like a girl giving me a pep talk…do you think she likes me?" Troy asked seriously

"I can see you two have chemistry, why don't you ask her out?" Chad was encouragingly helping Troy

"I will, I'll do it in a minute, and thanks for the talk, please don't talk about this to anyone else, and if they ask, we only have biology together," Troy winked at Chad

"Great mate, and you're gonna have to wait till after practise because we have basketball and coach will be angry if we're late and we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Cya later Chad, I'm gonna get changed," Troy chuckled at himself at how stupid he was and how the story would probably all over the school tomorrow and he wouldn't have the chance to ask out Gabi,

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, " Troy said to himself

**So this was my first oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it, leave your comments behind, rate it out of /10. Speak to you soon! xpinkittyx**


	2. Twoshot?

**People are telling me to make this a twoshot, any ideas? Sorry for not updating any of my other stories! But review them! (criticism is good!!)**

**-xpinkittyx**

**-xpkx**

**-x**


End file.
